womblesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of notable Youtube comments
katich5 (1 month ago) +3 Reply | Spam Sex Pistols was punk and in no way comparable to The Wombles.﻿ -- onafriday6 (3 months ago) 0 Reply | Spam i know a guy who once had a nightmare in which the Wombles molested him, he know as a kind of phobia, and had to move schools as kids would sing this song behind his back and stuff, his had to have counclilling and i think it was linked﻿ to his pretty bad childhood. poor bloke! Mikeisbored1990 (3 months ago) -6 Reply | Spam dogpup4 (2 months ago) 0 Reply | Spam Oh my god...﻿ -- alcockell (4 months ago) 0 Reply | Spam Umm - at 1:10, is the Womble bassist playing﻿ a Warwick? MrRik2 (4 months ago) 0 Reply | Spam I believe he is. Wombles﻿ rock. -- ttarget (5 months ago) 0 Reply | Spam That Hotel is the Mayfair﻿ Intercontinental - I stayed there!! -- WillShakespeare2007 (8 months ago) 0 Reply | Spam They all﻿ ended up in rehab when the rock star life got too much for them....very sad! daskarf (8 months ago) 0 Reply | Spam not all of them - i﻿ know the bassist WillShakespeare2007 (8 months ago) 0 Reply | Spam Sorry it was just meant﻿ to be a stupid joke as the idea of Wombles in rehab was funny to me. -- lillui07 (9 months ago) +2 Reply | Spam My friends dad was drunk at a party we were at and he stood up in the middle of it﻿ and told everyone to remember they're a womble :D -- JimShadyUK (9 months ago) -- degafra2 (1 year ago) +1 Reply | Spam a friend of the family went out with a womble. i was 5. we met. i'm a first-hand womble. womble﻿ on. Floweryapron (1 year ago) +1 Reply | Spam I have an aunt who is a Womble. They﻿ wont let Wombles womble anywhere these days, its a shame. degafra2 (1 year ago) +1 Reply | Spam i've always been a womble. no really she dated a womble he came to my house. he played guitar for top of the pops. i'm bringing them back. womble on. send my love to your aunt i look like lisa bonet i know how hard it is to have such extereme looks. for﻿ your aunt to be a womble she must be very beautiful. womble forward. -- hc032301 (1 year ago) +2 Reply | Spam Sheer brilliance. At school standard punishment for misbehavior was picking up rubbish - we used to call it 'Womble duty' and we used to sing this song to the kids on﻿ Womble duty. LOL. Good times. -- DaveUK1962 (1 year ago) +1 Reply | Spam A bit of 'Wombles trivia'........Chris Spedding who allegedly played some of the guitar on the Sex Pistols'﻿ album 'Never Mind the Bollocks' was also in The Wombles! -- unrealaldridgeguy (1 year ago) +1 Reply | Spam ORINOKO ROCKS﻿ LOL -- shemstock (1 year ago) 0 Reply | Spam 1976, A Luftansa flight from Istanbul to NewYork--I am 16, this song on the rent a headsets (pre-ipod) I hear﻿ this song for the first time...folks I am a womble for LIFE!!!!!! I am SOOOOOO Happy I found this song!!!! I won't forget that I am a WOMBLE!!!! -- torndenim1 (1 year ago) -3 Reply | Spam christine lovs this song to bits and sings it in the bath and in the shower and even sings it when she has a shit xxxxxxxxxxlove you christine﻿ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx her poo smells lovelyxxxxxxxxxx -- death666kitty (1 year ago) 0 Reply | Spam I LOVE ORINOCO HE'S ME FAVE﻿ WOMBLE....wen i was lil i used to say remember orinoco remember hes a womble remember orinoco he such a cute womble remember member member wat a cutey cuddly womble he is lol XD -- secretagent007gunSB6 (2 years ago) +1 Reply | Spam i named my hamster after orinoco﻿ the womble! luv ya orinoco x-x-x-x-x-x -- knobbynonuts (2 years ago) +1 Reply | Spam Oh god I am so sad I have just been dancing with me dog to this﻿ fantastick song -- luckyboy19 (3 years ago) 0 Reply | Spam Awesome...Thanks!! I live right by Wimbledon Common...and I've﻿ never seen a Womble...But I know people that have...But they all drink too much...lol --